my wish
by iammichan27
Summary: 4. "What is your wish to Santa?" – Mikan. "I wish for…" – Natsume. OneShot. NxM dedicated to 2threeabi, diane chan desu and marco.


**My Wish**

**By: mi-chan27**

* * *

**Summary: **"What is your wish to Santa?" – Mikan. "I wish for…" – Natsume. OneShot. NxM

* * *

This story is dedicated to my two friends who made my Christmas Eve and whole Christmas day HAPPY: **diane chan desu **and **2threeabi** (hahaha. Like diane's work, corny to. Wee… Ayabyu, sissies. Sissies – plural of sissy. Mwahahaha) and also to **Marco** who gave me the answer I'm searching for. Thank you! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Geez.

**Warning: **Watch out for OOCs, wrong spellings, wrong grammars, missing words and missing letters.

* * *

I made it in time. It is still Christmas! Merry Christmas to all. Please enjoy read this story!

* * *

**My Wish**

* * *

"Waii~~ tonight is the CHRISTMAS EVE!" our 17 year old brunette practically shouted as she got up from her bed.

She made her daily routine. Eat breakfast, brush her teeth and take a bath.

When she's already done fixing herself, she went to meet her friends and senpais (Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Anna, Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki and Natsume) on the bus stop. They are going to Central Town to buy gifts for everyone!

* * *

"Ne, ne, Hotaru, what is your wish to Santa for Christmas?" Mikan asked cheerfully to her bestfriend when they were on the bus.

Natsume snickered on her side. He is on her side because Hotaru won't let Mikan to sit with her and also she's already with her boyfriend, Ruka.

"Seriously, how old are you, Polka?" Natsume teased. "You're already 17 and yet you believe on him. How far can your idiocy go?"

"Na-nani? Of course I believe on him, because he's real, right, minna?" she said to him and asked everyone. (It's early so they were the only ones in the bus.)

But it looks like she can't get the answer she wanted.

Because everyone looks like they will burst into laughter in any second, with the exception of Natsume and Hotaru of course.

"Baka," Hotaru said.

"Everyone's a meanie!" she exclaimed.

"Tch. And you're a 5 year old child stuck in the 17 year old girl's body."

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. But… But.. But… Even if you guys don't believe in him, what are your wishes to Santa?"

Everyone sweatdropped. She had mood swings. She's angry and after a minute, she's back to her cheerful self. They just go with flow. Haha. It means that they just answered her question.

"Hmm. A playmate for usagi?" Ruka said.

"Heh? Playmate only not wife?" Mikan asked and Ruka blushed. Everyone laughed.

"New Recipes," answered Anna.

"Hmm, new laboratory equipments?" said Nonoko.

"Oh." – Mikan.

"Latest fashion dresses," said Sumire.

"Haha. What for, Permy?" asked Mikan.

"DON'T CALL ME PERMY!"

"Books," said Yuu.

"Nyiiii. Inchou, that's boring," commented Mikan.

"E-ehmm, not really," he said shyly.

"New video games!" Koko and Kitsu said in unison and Permy smacked their heads.

"What was that for, Perms?" they asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled at them.

"Hmm, new equipments to bully Tsubasa?" said Misaki and they all burst into laughter.

"Mou, that's mean Misaki. And you call yourself my girl," he pouted. "Then, I wish for new SHIELDS that will protect me from your equipments!" and they all once again burst into laughter.

The bus stopped and they arrived in the Central Town. They part ways but group into pairs. Well, they were all couples except Natsume and Mikan. Hotaru with Ruka, Nonoko with Yuu, Sumire with Koko, Kitsu with Anna and Tsubasa with Misaki. That left Natsume and Mikan together.

* * *

After a looooong day of buying presents…

Everyone was already back to their rooms but Natsume and Mikan sat under the Sakura tree with Mikan eating Howalons.

"Ne, Natsume," Mikan said as she looked at Natsume who put down her manga to pay attention to her. "What is your wish to santa?"

"Tch. Still with that Santa thingy? What the hell Polka?"

"mou… I just wanna know."

"Tch. None of your business."

"Meanie," Mikan pouted.

"Then, what is your wish to that stupid old, fat man?"

"I won't tell. Why do you want anyways?"

"Tch." Natsume just shrugged.

"But… My wish… it seems so impossible to come true."

That made our fire caster more curious. "What is it?"

"I won't tell. You'll get angry to me."

"Huh? And why would I?" – she blushed.

"Actually…"

=.=

"Actually… I wish that… I wish that…" – she blushed harder.

"…"

"I wish that Natsume and I will be together. Just like this. Just like this, if time will only stop," she said.

Natsume's eyes widened but it softened. He smiled a tender smile that he saves only for Mikan.

"Baka. Santa can only give things not feelings," he said as he smacked her lightly on the head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Natsume?" Mikan got teary eyed, thinking that Natsume just dumped her. (idiot!)

"But…" he started and HUGGED Mikan. Do you still want to know what my wish is?"

"Hai," Mikan answered, still teary eyed (yung tipong patulung-patulo na ang luha. Haha)

"I wish for your wish to come true."

Mikan's tears finally rolled in her cheeks. She smiled. Natsume broke of the hug and leaned to Mikan and kissed her in the lips. (Sorry, diane, hindi inosente ang story pero certified innocent ang author! Haha, special mention?)

"I guess I won't need to wish to Santa anymore every year bright one. Mikan said to Natsume as she smiled a bright one.

Natsume was shocked. _Does that means she's always wishing for it?_

"Yeah. You're just stupid to believe in that man," Natsume teased.

"NATSUME!" she punched Natsume in the right arm playfully but smiled nonetheless. "Maybe you're right. He doesn't exist. My wish came true without him. But maybe you're wrong. Because maybe he's he one actually who made my wish came true."

"Baka."

"What? I'm wishing for you all these years. Maybe, he just waits for the right time to grant it."

"Whatever."

* * *

**- end –**

* * *

HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW!

Please! Please! Please!

Thanks!

Add ne on Facebook! My account name is Michan Sakura.

By: michan27


End file.
